<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【moonsun】未成年 by JHoneyHJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506139">【moonsun】未成年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ'>JHoneyHJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【moonsun】未成年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p> </p><p>“护士姐姐！妳来啦！”浅绿色的布帘被掀起，文星伊看着来人露出来好看的笑颜。</p><p>“今天有没有好点？”金容仙举着新的弔瓶在床边捣鼓，熟练的替那人换上。</p><p>“嗯！我什么时候可以出院昂。”<br/>“一直躺在这里都要发霉了。”床上的人儿不满的说，一脸委屈巴巴的看着正在替自己换药的护士姐姐。</p><p>“那就得看妳的复原状况了。”<br/>“不想发霉的话就赶紧好起来，让你父母教练担心那么久。”</p><p>今天的护士姐姐有点凶，不知道哪个病人又不听话了，文星伊嘀咕着。</p><p>“哦……”小孩见她兴致不高，努努嘴便也不再说什么。</p><p>“等会的午餐好好吃，不许再把青菜剩下来，今天我会检查，知道吗？”金容仙似乎注意到那人的小表情，语气放软了不少。</p><p>“知道啦！”文星伊乖巧的回答，嘴角扬起一些角度，只要姐姐的心情好，那她也能开心一整天。</p><p>熟练的包上新的纱布，金容仙又揉了一把小孩毛茸茸的头顶才推着装满大大小小药品的治疗车离开。</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>要说她怎么会躺在医院的病床上，还认识了个漂亮的护士姐姐，事情就要从一周前的交流赛说起。</p><p> </p><p>连续比了两天的赛事终于进行了总决赛，两组实力不分轩轾的队伍在最后一天打照面，光是赛前预备的眼神交流就火药味十足。</p><p>文星伊作为M高里足球校队的万金油球员，哪里需要协助往哪里跑，一人担起了多脚色的位置跑了一整场。</p><p>双方队伍僵持不下，光是上半场就打成一比一的平手局面就让人看的心惊胆跳。</p><p>她专注的盯着球的动向，终于在结束前一分钟接到队友的讯号，回给一个理解的眼神后，迅速冲上前在即将进网的球补上临门一脚成功射门得分。</p><p>此起彼落的欢呼声响起，紧接着是一个个上前查看伤势的关心。文星伊抱着脚在地上翻滚，膝盖几乎没有知觉，等到再一次恢复意识已经是躺在病床上的时候了。</p><p>“十字韧带撕裂伤。”<br/>“妳先休息，好好休养复健，剩下的队里会安排，不用担心……”</p><p>文星伊听着教练的话一边点头示意理解，嘴角耸拉的快垂到地面，听到队伍拿了总冠军才勉强露出笑容。</p><p>作为一名运动员不是不知道十字韧带的重要性，一旦复原不佳影响的是日后的生活，一种永久性的伤害。<br/>她害怕再也没办法回到热爱的球场，直到教练离去她都没听进什么。</p><p>“307房，换药。”金容仙推开门时，文星伊正垂着头看着包裹一圈又一圈的左腿。</p><p>“姐姐，我的脚会好吗？”那是她第一次主动开口，医院开在运动场附近，金容仙见过不少运动员被送来这里，不论轻重。</p><p>“会。”金容仙看多了这种患者，替他们感到惋惜，却不怎么开口安慰。</p><p>她不喜欢与病人搭话，因为不少病患总打着询问伤势的名号庞侧敲击她的感情狀況，甚至趁着换药的时间上下其手。</p><p>金容仙见那人没有回应，便停下手里的动作看着她，那人低垂着头，豆大的泪珠滚落。<br/>或许是看见她这副害怕从此失去梦想的模样感到心疼，她鬼使神差的把小朋友揽进怀里，无声的安慰着。</p><p>小朋友伸手回抱住纤细的腰肢，埋着头放声哭泣，隔壁两床的病患出去复健，病房内空荡的只剩两人。</p><p>直到怀里的人儿平复了情绪，金容仙才抽了床头的面纸替那人擦去脸上的泪痕，文星伊看着眼前溼了一片的衣料有些不好意思的摸着鼻头笑了笑。</p><p>“谢谢……”</p><p>“不会。”<br/>“要加油啊，小球员。”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>有了那次的互动后，两人的交流与日俱增，金容仙会在进来换药时与文星伊聊天，小孩总是不避讳的讲出关于自己的事。</p><p>家里是经商的，父母几个礼拜前才刚飞往海外的分公司处理财务问题，一时半刻没法飞回来探望女儿，只能请院方多加照顾。</p><p>“哦？姐姐是omega啊！”文星伊啃着教练走前削好的苹果，有些惊讶。</p><p>“嗯，看不出来吗？”金容仙会在换好药后停留一会陪文星伊聊天，偶尔时间充裕些还会陪她共进午餐。</p><p>“嗯…第一次见面的时候姐姐安慰人的方式很霸气，以为是alpha来着。”</p><p>“噗。”<br/>“那妳那次软绵绵的，不就是个omega了？”金容仙听闻后失笑出声，有时候她也跟不上小孩的逻辑思考。</p><p>“才不呢！我才不软。”<br/>“而且姐姐怎么可以说一个alpha软呢！”</p><p>“那妳倒是硬一次，嗯？”金容仙略带笑意，飘了一眼那处。</p><p>“呀，不跟姐姐聊了，好烦。”文星伊憋红了脸，撇过头不与她对视。</p><p>几次聊天下来金容仙发现小孩其实就是个虚势鬼，自己讲个两句就能让她羞得抬不起头，赌气的样子搔的她一阵心痒，忍不住又多挑逗几句。</p><p>“哦？那我走了啊。”她作势起身，结果一把被文星伊拉了回来。</p><p>“昂，不行。”</p><p>“不是嫌我烦。”金容仙好笑的看着被虚握住的手腕。</p><p>“没有，不烦。”小孩讨好的轻抓几下。</p><p>“真是。”她望了眼手上的表，到了去隔壁房换药的时间。</p><p>“妳先休息，我去处理一下事情。”轻轻拍了下那人的手臂，见那人嘴角耸拉，不舍的松手。</p><p>明明是小孩先嫌弃自己烦的，现在要离开却又不乐意了。</p><p>“唉一古，谁家的小朋友不开心啦？”毕竟什么年龄层的病患都见多了，她拿出哄孩子的语气。</p><p>“哼……”文星伊哼声不理。</p><p>被文星伊孩子气的行为逗笑，金容仙捧着她充满肉感的双颊，在那人光洁的额头上落下一吻，看着她涨红的脸才满意的说：“乖啦，不生气了。”</p><p>“晚点就过来了，好吗？”原本还在赌气的小孩一下就变得软绵绵的，就像现在给她一根棒棒糖她都同意跟自己走的程度。</p><p>“昂。”<br/>“早点回来。”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>最近几天金容仙明显感受到某个小孩在躲避自己的肢体接触。</p><p>那次的额头吻小孩分明是喜欢的，几次要离开时都扯着衣角眼巴巴的望着自己。</p><p>还有在那之后小孩主动的触碰都无法解释最近的疏离。</p><p>金容仙在第n次跟同事讨论无果后决定直接找当事人问清楚。</p><p>又到了同个时间点，金容仙一如既往朝307房走去，只见文星伊曲着身子侧躺在一边，病床上还空了一大位。</p><p>她看着文星伊异常潮红的脸，心中警铃大作，以为是染了近期的流行病毒，赶紧凑上前查看。</p><p>一手还没来得贴在额上就感受到她颈后闷热的发胀，很快反应过来是alpha一年中少有的发情期。</p><p>“还好吗？”她低头询问。</p><p>“嗯…姐姐、好胀……”小孩泪眼汪汪的看着眼前的人，脚上还打着厚重的石膏，显得更加无助。</p><p>“要抑制剂吗？”话音刚落就换来她一阵摇头。</p><p>金容仙又无奈又好笑，打算扶着小孩去厕所解决一番，才刚掀开被单就瞥见那处雄伟的突起，把单薄的病服顶出一块形状。</p><p>推着点滴支架一边牵引着她，将马桶盖盖上，让文星伊坐在上头，对着迷迷糊糊的小孩说：“妳先弄，好了再叫我，嗯？”</p><p>一听到心心念念的护士姐姐就要离开，小孩立马摆出平时的委屈的模样，小嘴一扁眼泪就要掉下。</p><p>“不要走、呜……”</p><p>“噗。”<br/>“不走在这边看直播吗。”金容仙失笑出声。</p><p>如果说前几天的疏离是害怕生理上控制不住的发情期会把人吓跑，那接下来的动作完全是顺着心意与本能在执行。</p><p>“唔…姐姐摸摸它好不好，好难受。”软弱无助的声音传来，金容仙看着那人突然掀起一波怜惜，只想好好替她舒缓不适。</p><p>双膝跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，内心却是火热的。<br/>柔软的掌心隔着布料复上坚挺，先是顺着时针方向揉动几下，惹来那人几声叹慰，行为受到鼓舞，金容仙加重了手里的力度。</p><p>文星伊仰着头，下身被握在他人手里服侍的舒舒服服，一波接一波袭来的发情热在体内更加澎湃。</p><p>迫不及待的朝那人的掌心顶了顶，性器就要跳脱病服的束缚，粉色的头部从裤缘露出一小截，兴奋的贴在小腹上。</p><p>金容仙接收到讯息，一把拉下前头的布料，小兽直挺挺的暴露在空气中一弹一弹，她就着茎身的纹路来回滑动，小孩的喘息声越发明显。</p><p>“好舒服、姐姐怎么这么会、昂……”小年下的手撑在马桶两侧的扶手上断断续续的说。</p><p>“还有更舒服的，要试试吗？”语毕，金容仙扯着柱身下的裤缘，将里面的两颗软嫩掏了出来，在手里把玩几下后就含入嘴里。</p><p>用饱满的唇瓣轻轻的叼起囊袋上的皱折啜了几口，果不其然换来小孩的挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>不行、蛋蛋不行，太敏感了。</p><p> </p><p>还没把思绪拉回，护士姐姐就把挺立的腺体含进嘴里，九浅一深的吞吐着。</p><p>几次随着动作深入到喉口，硕大的冠头抵在喉间，金容仙忍着想要干呕的不适感，卖力的上下摆动。</p><p>直到下颚有些酸涩，金容仙才发现自己低估了运动员的耐力。</p><p>有些埋怨的盯着她，小年下略带抱歉的揉了揉她的下颚。</p><p>金容仙倏然站起身一把褪去身下的裤子转移阵地，抬腿轻跨坐到那人身上，她可还没忘记那人还是个伤患。</p><p>两片湿润的唇被掰开贴复在腺体上，体液成了最天然的润滑。</p><p>碍于那人还是个未成年，金容仙只打算让她磨着射出来。</p><p>初次接触到omega的性器，小年下很是兴奋，没有阻隔的贴合让龟冠间的小孔止不住流了几滴白液。</p><p>还不及加快磨蹭的速度，厕所的门就传来几下叩门声。</p><p>“有人在使用吗？”是隔壁床的病患。</p><p>“呃、有的，正在盥洗，请稍等一会……”文星伊礼貌回应，身下缓缓的抽着。</p><p>“好的。”确认来者离去后金容仙才加大动作，贴着文星伊的耳边说：“快点，后面还有人要使用呢。”</p><p>“…知道了。”从高潮的边缘被拉了回来，要重新进入状况对正在发情的alpha来说并不是见难事。</p><p>很快的又陷入情潮里，文星伊紧紧抱着护士姐姐纤细的腰肢向上挺动，身后的水箱随着动作跟着一晃一晃，碰撞声在偌大的空间里显得有些响亮。</p><p>在最后几下终于抵着omega的臀部释放，浓稠的白浊从小孔喷发而出，在空气中形成一条抛物线，一一洒落在地面上。</p><p>“哈啊……”文星伊把头埋首在omega的胸脯前喘气，等着高潮的馀韵散去。</p><p>事后金容仙拉了莲蓬头清理的周遭环境，扶着文星伊踏出浴室时接收到隔壁病患疑问的目光。</p><p> </p><p>什么时候护士小姐还兼顧帮忙洗澡的工作了？</p><p>还有今天的厕所芳香似乎特别的浓烈呢。</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>小番外</p><p> </p><p>文星伊自那次之后每天扒着金容仙说要对她负责，金容仙第一次听到的时候差点没把口中的饭菜喷出来。</p><p>“呀…连临时标记都没有，要负责什么呢妳！”金容仙已经习惯了那人在吃饭时间一次次的求婚。</p><p>小年下的感情观哪有那么复杂，单纯的认为碰了人家就要对她负责还她清白。</p><p>“可是、可是姐姐碰我的那个了啊！我也碰过姐姐的了……”小年下委屈巴巴。</p><p>“我说，就是替病患舒缓发情热而已，没什么的，妳不需要负责。”她装作若无其事说道。</p><p>“还是姐姐对我负责？”</p><p>“咳咳……”正在喝水的金容仙被小年下没头没尾的一句话呛的紧，“说什么呢，傻孩子。”</p><p>“嗯…那、我可以追姐姐吗？”拐了好几个弯文星伊还是说出目的。</p><p>“噗。”<br/>“首先，要追姐姐的人可多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“小屁孩先成年再说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>最后一句话落下后金容仙带着笑意头也不回的离开病房，留下文星伊独自一人在房里掰手指计算还有多少天才成年的问题。</p><p> </p><p>—END</p><p> </p><p>@文飄里的圈外女友</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>